


[Podfic] Like Rebel Diamonds

by Shmaylor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Claire, BAMF Krissy, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Falling In Love, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Revenge, Road Trips, Vampires, Vessels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl who –okay, the girl who saved her, whatever –looks like she’s Krissy’s age. She’s got vampire blood smeared on her forehead, a pixie haircut, wears a black shirt, jeans and –<i>Jesus</i> –a thigh holster. And when her gaze meets Krissy’s, she feels her breath catch in her throat because <i>holyfuckinghell</i>, there’s the hugest eyes she’s ever seen, crystalline blue, and she feels like she’s skydiving.</p>
<p>[Podfic Version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Like Rebel Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Rebel Diamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/950176) by [Abby_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_S/pseuds/Abby_S). 



****

**Title:** [Like Rebel Diamonds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/950176)

 **Author:** [Abby_S](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_S/pseuds/Abby_S)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Summary:** __The girl who –okay, the girl who saved her, whatever –looks like she’s Krissy’s age. She’s got vampire blood smeared on her forehead, a pixie haircut, wears a black shirt, jeans and –Jesus –a thigh holster. And when her gaze meets Krissy’s, she feels her breath catch in her throat because holyfuckinghell, there’s the hugest eyes she’s ever seen, crystalline blue, and she feels like she’s skydiving._ _

**Length:** 53 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Like%20Rebel%20Diamonds.mp3) | [m4b  
](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2016/Like%20Rebel%20Diamonds.m4b)_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
